The University of Wisconsin-Madison has had a T32 program for Physician Scientist Training in Cancer Medicine since 1988. The purpose of this program has been to train physicians in laboratory-oriented research to prepare them for independent academic careers in cancer-focused medicine. This has been in response to a national problem of declining numbers of physician scientists entering research-related careers over the last three decades. The past success of our program can be judged by the numbers of our trainees who have continued in academic research-related careers. Over the 1993-2003 decade of funding, 19 of 26 (73%) trainees are in academic faculty positions. Since 2003, nearly all of our trainees continue in training for future academic careers. The current application requests support to continue this program, and describes our efforts to further improve on our past success with regards to training, monitoring outcomes, and our efforts to recruit trainees of diverse and underrepresented ethnic and cultural backgrounds. Our specific aim is to develop physicians as scientists with a strong foundation in basic and translational cancer research to help prepare them for careers in academic medicine. RELEVANCE: There is a national shortage of physician scientists. This grant trains physicians in cancer research from specialties such as medical oncology, hematology, gastroenterology, pediatric oncology, and radiation oncology to developing laboratory/translational academic careers. Thus, this training is highly relevant to the mission of the National Cancer Institute.